Touch sensitive devices have become popular as input devices to computing systems due to their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. A touch sensitive device can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel or integrated with the panel so that the touch sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. The touch sensitive device can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, the touch sensitive device can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
One type of touch sensor panel that can be used is a capacitive touch sensor panel. Capacitive touch sensor panels can by driven by stimulation signals and can output touch signals representative of touch events detected on the surface of the panel. In order to obtain accurate touch detection, it is important that the touch sensor panel output strong touch signals. However, the touch sensor panel and other components within a touch sensitive device can cause phase delays in the touch signals, resulting in weaker outputs. These phase delays can be due at least in part to signal transmission and/or processing delays in the panel and other components. Conventional touch sensors account for these phase delays by hardwiring a phase adjustment, with the adjustment amount being based on an average expected phase delay. While this may reduce the effects of the phase delays caused by the touch sensor panel and other components, it does not account for the variation in phase delays that can be present in different touch sensor panels (e.g., due to manufacturing tolerances) and changes in phase delay over time (e.g., due to environmental factors